Intermède sur un toit
by Yeliria
Summary: Petite intermède sur un toit entre Chloé et Oliver. NC-17...euh...QUE nc-17.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Smallville dont Oliver Queen et Chloé Sullivan ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fic si ce n'est que la satisfaction personnelle.

_Ne cherchez pas d'intrigue, il n'y en a aucune. Je me suis juste fait un petit plaisir._

_Merci de prendre un peu de votre temps pour me lire et commenter._

**********

Je suis posté sur le toit, à l'abri des regards. J'observe l'immeuble en vis-à-vis comme je le fais toute les nuits depuis 3 jours. Chloé a trouvé des informations au sujet d'un homme qui pourrait être en rapport avec un laboratoire 33.1 alors nous le surveillons mais cette planque est doucement en train de me rendre dingue. Je dis « nous » car j'attends justement Chloé qui doit me rejoindre.

Elle vient me tenir compagnie après son travail à la fondation, du moins c'est ce qu'elle a fait les trois fois précédentes. Nous surveillons notre cible mais elle ne semble pas vouloir bouger…Pas encore alors ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour parler.

Je ne lui ai pas encore avoué mais je l'a trouve plus sexy avec les cheveux lâchés, lorsque ses mèches blondes encadrent angéliquement son visage. A bien y réfléchir ce que je viens de dire est vraiment stupide ; comme si j'allais lui avouer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle et combien sa présence à mes cotés est importante. Je n'ose simplement pas. Je suis pitoyable !

Enfin j'entends la porte grincer. Je n'ai pas à lever les yeux pour savoir que c'est elle, je reconnais son parfum. Un subtil mélange d'amande douce et d'orchidée. Cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder alors qu'elle s'avance vers moi pour seule lumière les rayons de la pleine lune. Je ne sais pas si elle porte quelque chose sous son chemisier mais il épouse sa silhouette comme une seconde peau. Je serre les dents à la pensée que tout les hommes qu'elle a croisé sur son chemin en venant ont du se retourner pour apprécier ses courbes. Je l'entends me taquiner, quelque chose au sujet de mon cuir vert qu'elle a l'air d'apprécier. Emporté par sa bonne humeur je rentre dans son jeu. C'est si bon de la voir sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je repense soudainement à toutes les fois ou j'ai failli la perdre, toutes ces fois ou elle a risqué sa vie au nom de la justice. Il faut que je lui dise tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ah si seulement mes yeux pouvaient verbaliser ce que je n'arrive pas à dire. Trois petits mots…Seulement trois petits mots. Mais sans doute ceux qui changeront ma vie, et la sienne si dieu le veux. Je ne peux me détacher de son regard.

Et voila qu'elle me demande pourquoi je l'a dévisage ainsi.

Mais parce que je suis fou de toi Chloé ! Ais-je envie de lui crier. Au lieu de ca je lui réponds banalement comme d'habitude. Et d'un seul coup je réalise ce qu'elle vient de me dire ; Tu sais que tu es surprenant Arrow ?

Je retire mes lunettes noires pour la regarder intensément, son sourire s'est figé sous la surprise. Elle me réprimande gentiment, me disant que quelqu'un pourrait me voir. Aucune chance, je m'en suis assuré. Je me noie dans ses yeux en me sentant irrésistiblement attiré vers elle. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et il me semble pouvoir déjà sentir la chaleur de son corps. Je me penche pour clore la distance qui nous sépare. Elle se hisse sur ses pieds, m'offrant ses lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballe. C'est le moment de vérité, je dois saisir ma chance…Maintenant.

Dès que nos lèvres se touchent je ferme les yeux, je sais que ma vie ne sera plus jamais pareille. Notre baiser est d'abord tendre. Au moment où je caresse ses lèvres de ma langue je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je nous fais reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur. Instantanément ses lèvres s'écartent, m'autorisant à explorer sa bouche chaude et humide. Nos langues se touchent pour la première fois et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvons retenir un gémissement de plaisir. De longs frissons parcours mon corps au tracés de ses mains dans mon dos. Nous continuons encore un instant ce petit jeu sensuel et très plaisant mais bientôt ca ne me suffit plus. Je laisse glisser mes mains le long de ses courbes jusqu'au bas de son chemisier que je retire de sa jupe. Tandis que je passe ma main dessus et caresse sa peau nue j'ai l'impression que la température est montée d'un cran. Chloé ne reste pas inactive et très vite je sens ses mains s'insinuer sous mon gilet en cuir. Je ne peux plus attendre ; j'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Je me sépare d'elle quelque instant et l'entend émettre un petit râle qu'elle étouffe alors que je retire sans cérémonie le vêtement qui me gène tant.

Elle ne porte rien en dessous.

Tandis que je laisse mon regard courir sur le haut de son corps maintenant offert à mes yeux avides je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres pour savourer le gout des siennes. Je laisse lentement remonter mon regard vers ses yeux ou je crois percevoir un éclair de pudeur mais bien vite elle s'attelle à dezipper mon gilet et me le retire. Il n'a pas le temps de toucher le sol que je suis à nouveau pressé contre elle, mes lèvres perdues dans son cou. Je lui murmure des choses incompréhensibles mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. De son coté elle ne cesse de murmurer mon prénom et lorsque je prends l'un de ses seins dans ma bouche elle crie en se cambrant contre moi.

Dieu ! Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre bien longtemps. C'est trop d'un seul coup. La douceur de ses seins dans ma bouche et sous mes doigts, son corps qui ondule contre le mien, l'ardeur de ses baisers et ses gémissements. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Mon pantalon est soudain beaucoup trop serré et ca devient insoutenable… mais il faut que j'attende et que je me retienne. Je veux faire ca bien. J'entreprends une longue descente entre ses seins et m'arrête sur son ventre. Je joue un peu avec son nombril, le taquinant de ma langue avant de poursuivre mon infernal voyage. La respiration de Chloé et la mienne se font plus haletantes tandis que j'approche de mon but. Je sens ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos et son corps commencer à trembler. Je dégrafe sa jupe qui longe ses jambes pour mourir au sol. Anticipant mon geste elle s'accroche au chambranle de la porte qui accueille notre ébat alors que je passe ma main sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour l'amener à rejoindre les autres vêtements oubliés. Je remonte le long de son corps nu suivant un chemin imaginaire avec mes lèvres.

Je n'y tiens plus il faut que je retire ce satané pantalon.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouve dans la même tenue qu'elle, nu. Nous nous regardons en silence quelque seconde, une minute, le temps semble être figé. Nous sommes curieux de nous découvrir vraiment pour la première fois. Puis nous sommes à nouveau pressés l'un contre l'autre avant que je reprenne ma place initiale, à genoux devant elle entre ses cuisses. Mais sa main vient très vite interrompre mes caresses et je m'écarte du paradis ou je me trouvais et la voit qui me regarde, les yeux suppliants. Elle m'implore dans un murmure de venir en elle. Elle a raison, je la comprends. Nous avons dépassé le stade des préliminaires depuis bien longtemps. Si Dieu le veut, nous aurons bien le temps pour ca plus tard. Pour l'instant il ne s'agit que d'assouvir plusieurs mois de retenue et de frustration. Je réalise alors que pour la première fois de ma vie je m'apprête à faire l'amour, dans tout les sens du terme.

Je sais que nous sommes fous, nous sommes en mission sur un toit et nous ne devrions jamais faire cela. Parlez de mauvais timing ! Mais peu m'importe maintenant ; la seule chose qui compte est le corps de cette femme qui vibre sous mes caresses.

Alors je remonte le long de son corps et capture ses lèvres tendrement puis nous nous regardons, jaugeant l'énormité de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Nous allons franchir cette ligne invisible que nous nous efforçons de longer avec plus ou moins de difficulté depuis un certain temps déjà. Nous allons devenir amants et tout changera forcement. Reste à savoir si ca sera en bien ou en mal. Mais nous avons dépassé le point de non-retour. Je sens sa main glisser entre nous et prendre mon sexe pour le caresser lentement, doucement. Elle remonte l'une de ses jambes sur ma taille et ma main se glisse sous son genou pour la maintenir. Cette position accentue le frottement de mon membre contre sa légère toison pubienne et me rend fou. J'agrippe ses fesses et d'un coup la soulève. Elle noue ses jambes autour de moi et je ferme les yeux sous l'exquis supplice tandis que j'entre en elle. Je sais maintenant que je suis la ou j'ai toujours voulu être : chez moi. Je reste un instant immobile savourant cette douce chaleur. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un. J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois qui me regarde tendrement.

Je commence à bouger d'une lenteur presque insoutenable. C'est une vraie torture mais c'est bon. Chloé gémit au premier coup de rein et soudain j'ai peur de lui avoir fait mal malgré mes précautions pour ne pas être trop brusque. Je sais maintenant avec certitude qu'elle n'a pas eu d'homme depuis un moment. Je cherche à capter son regard pour savoir si tout va bien mais elle a les paupière mi-close, cependant je ne vois aucune trace d'inconfort sur son visage, que du plaisir. D'un léger tortillement elle me donne le feu vert m'indiquant que tout va bien.

Alors je commence à bouger en elle, m'obligeant à ne pas aller trop vite, trop fort. Je l'ai fait tant de fois dans mes rêves qui me laissaient toujours insatisfait et seul, terriblement seul. Mais c'est terminé tout ca, maintenant je ne serais plus jamais seul.

Avec délectation je continue mon lent va-et-vient mais je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à ce rythme encore bien longtemps. J'ai besoin de me libérer du plaisir qui monte en moi. Je la presse encore plus étroitement contre la porte ou nous nous trouvons. Comme si c'était possible ce geste me permet de m'enfoncer un peu plus en elle et nous crions d'une même voix.

Imperceptiblement nos mouvements s'accélèrent ainsi que les battements de nos cœurs. Elle rejeté sa tête légèrement en arrière et j'en profité pour glisser mes lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à l'un de ses mamelons que je malmène délicatement entre mes dents. Elle est si douce. Je sens Chloé fondre sous cette caresse et je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin d'atteindre l'orgasme. Je peux sentir son sexe se refermer sur moi. Il faut que je nous délivre de cette torture. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle resserre son emprise sur ma taille, me maintenant au plus profond d'elle-même. Je ne peux me retenir de lâcher un long râle dans son cou auquel elle répond de mon nom.

Elle enfuit son visage au creux de mon cou, étouffant ses gémissements à mon oreille puis je l'entends me supplier d'aller plus fort, plus vite. Je n'ai jamais été aussi enclin à obéir à un ordre. J'attrape sa bouche et nos langues se mettent à reproduire le même mouvement que nos hanche, une parfaite harmonie. Je donne tout ce que j'ai sans aucune retenue.

Je perds le contrôle et c'est diablement bon.

Chloé répond à tous mes mouvements. Nous sommes devenus presque violent comme si nous voulions nous punir mutuellement d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Nos mouvements deviennent bientôt plus saccadés et nous perdons plus au moins le rythme que nous avions trouvé. Et puis ca arrive. Je sens le corps tendue de Chloé se cambrer contre le mien, son sexe emprisonner le mien dans un étau et elle crie. Je la regarde en admirant la béatitude qui marque chaque trait de son visage sous la jouissance. Elle est magnifique.

C'en est trop pour moi. Alors que des vagues de plaisir semble la submerger je me laisse aller et dans un dernier coup de rein je l'a rejoins. C'est si fort que tout mon corps tremble violemment. Je sens mes jambes défaillir sous nos deux poids et ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant que je doive me séparer d'elle. Cette pensée me fait mal et mon corps proteste déjà de la voir s'éloigner mais pour le moment je veux profiter encore de ce lieu. Nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, laissant notre respiration reprendre un rythme normal puis je sens ses jambes se dénoué lentement. Le froid m'envahit alors que son corps longe le mien pour toucher terre. Chloé…Je garde mes bras fermement autour d'elle comme pour la retenir, pour faire durer cet instant. Elle me regarde et lit la crainte dans mes yeux. Elle caresse mon visage délicatement avant de plaquer sa main dans ma nuque pour me faire pencher. Nos lèvres se scellent dans un baiser d'amour puis j'accueil avec un sourire beat son murmure a mon oreille.

_Je t'aime._


End file.
